Rufus the Geek and Stupid Friends
by Xnx
Summary: Wonder why Rufus turned out to be the person he is now. Find out in a weird way. Guest Appearances all the way.
1. Default Chapter

****

Shadow Killer of Humorous Pranks: Rufus the Geek

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these people or characters.

Narrator: As Rufus slams door from his Geek & Nerd Anniversary party He sings his usual song.

Rufus: I have a stinky butt but I don't care.

Rufus: (skipping into the living room)

Rufus: People Might stare might stare Butt I don't care. At my Butt that is ,At my butt.

Visitor: Do you know were the bathroom is?

Rufus: Sure. It's uh um in the garage.

Visitor: Thanks. Hey why do you I never see you use the bathroom?

Rufus: Uh um (sweating) well you see um. Hey somebody's gonna use the bathroom. Hurry.

Visitor: (Running) Hey Your right. Bathroom your mines.

Narrator: Finally I'm back in the show. After the visitor is gone Rufus walks to his room and he talks.

Yogi Bear: Hey! Hey! Hey! It's your average bear.

Red Hen: Get out Yogi your gonna eat my bread you fat oaf.

Yogi Bear: You should not have left in a basket. So I thought have some finger licking bread.

Red Hen: And leave me two crumbs. (pointing at the crumbs in basket).

Yogi Bear: I thought I ate them all. (eating the crumbs)

Red Hen: Ooh! You fat fruity oaf eating the baskets of Yellowstone National Park, now get out!

Yogi Bear: (eating the last crumb) Okay! Ay! Ay! Ay! (slams door) 

Rufus: (walking in the hallway) At my stinky Butt people can stare but I don't care. Hey where's Yogi? He owes me a new yogi bear shirt. (pointing at the old one)

Red IIX: Hen kicked him out.

Rufus: Ah man. Where's Cloud?

Red IIX: Chasing after Sephiroth for his pancakes.

Narrator: Now here comes 

Lois Lane: Ahhhhhhhh! (screaming)

Evil Processor: Gotcha. 

Lois Lane: Superman! Help! 

Superman: Not this time Lois. Oooh! What some nice finger licking bread.

Kurt Angle: (slamming the refrigerator door) Hey Hen you stole my milk to make that bread.

Red Hen: It's my milk and bread (hugging the bread).

Evil Professor: (in the kitchen) Ooh ooh ooh Rufus Lane stew.

Red Hen: It's my bread and nobody getting any of it. Ah Hah Ha heh. Crash. (laughing crazy and breaking though the window into the street.

Evil Professor: Ooh ooh ooh Cool chicken stew.

Red Hen: My Bread. My bread. My ahh (dropping the bread and running). Come on leg's don't fail me now.

Man in Car: Gonna Getcha.

Farm Animals: Yeah yeah yeah give us your bread.

Car: Eeeer (skidding on the street).

Red Hen: Curse these short legs!

Yogi Bear: Hey hey hey what nice finger licking bread.

Superman: Get off the nice finger licking bread or feel the punishment.

Yogi Bear: Bring it on Red Diaper Boy.

Superman: Let's take this inside.

Narrator: Back at the hallway.

Rufus: I'm going to my room.

Narrator. Rufus open, walks in, and closes the door. Rufus finds that the room is dark with no light.

Belt: whispatch (whipping)

Dad: clean you're a$$ 

Rufus: I can't hear you.

Dad: **Clean your @$$!**

Quite stupidly weird huh? Get ready for another chapter.


	2. Chapter 2:Sniffing Buns

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these people or characters.

Narrator: Back in the kitchen. 

Lois Lane: Ah that poor little chicken.

Evil Professor: I Brought you here so you can see the demise of the big fat I've been trying to get but nooo. My big fat hungry son was to stupid and ate him up. So I had to open my fat stupid son up. I told to poop him out or throw up. But nooo he wouldn't listen so I pen him up out pop put Mr. Fatso Chicken. I had to chase him for 3 years. Do you how long that was. Well do the math. Where was oh yeah. I asked my wife to help me but nooo Ms. Goodie tissues said "I have to make some cookies" for 3 years.

Wife: But it's true.

Evil Professor: Shut up women. Where's the chocolate cookies you've been making for these past 3 years?

Wife: Fine here there are, happy.

Evil Professor: Shauk-le-ble (this is really crap)

Narrator: Back to Red Hen 

Red Hen: Hu He Huh (try to catch his breath)

Door: Knock knock knock

Red Hen: Who is it?

Wolf: I'm bad with a bag of chips. I'm the King Of I Hate You. Boo Boo it's BBW.

Red Hen: What do want wolf?

Wolf: A cup of sugar.

Red Hen: Get Out?

Wolf: Can I have some nice finger licking bread.

Red Hen: Uh…….

Wolf: Too late. (running away with the bread)

Red Hen: Whatever.

__

Sniff, poke, poke, sniff

Old Lady: Nice Butt You Got There Boy. How much for it?

Narrator: Does Old Lady Wants Butt? Will Louis Lane Get out with Mr. Fatso Chicken alive. Will I get a raise? Rufus clean his ass? To Be Continued 

Still **Quite stupidly weird huh.**


End file.
